Fairy Tale
by Pannecake
Summary: He enjoyed the way she would sit at his bedside and read to him, like she did tonight.


Title: Fairy Tale

Summary: He enjoyed the way she would sit at his bedside and read to him, like she did tonight.

Rating: K

-

Every smile, laugh, kiss, hug, joke, was just another chance to keep the cruel reality masked. Her lips would curl into a smile, sweeter and purer than sugar, her cheeks would take on a rosy tone and she would laugh, her laughter lighter than a feather, and her eyes would twinkle brighter than the stars. He would always remember that about her, how her eyes would glitter, masking the deep pain and anxiety that lived deeply within. He was no fool, even at that young age.

He enjoyed the way she would sit at his bedside and read to him, like she did tonight.

Her long tanned fingers brushed a strand of brown hair from her warm face. She smiled at him as she flipped the page in his book, her blueish eyes glittering brighter than before. He wasn't sure if it was to mask a far greater more prominent pain that had entered her life... or if it was just the intense moonlight that spilled into the room from his bedroom window.

Her lips parted as her eyes scanned the pages before returning to his matching ones. Sweet words began to spin from her mouth like dancers at a masquereade ball, something deeper hid beneath those words. Still her voice made any simple story sound like a poem that made Frost and Poe pale in comparison.

" 'You, my dear,' He muttered, running a malicious finger under her chin, 'Will marry him and assure that an heir will make it to the throne.' She loved the evil man dearly so his wishes were her commands." She stated, reading from the book. "So the next morning she was sent away. The deal she had made, in order to remain with the evil man, was to bare an heir to the kings throne so that one day, when the evil man was ready, he could use that child to his advantage. in six years time she would be allowed back with the man she loved and she could leave the king and the heir in peace. Little to her knowledge was that the man she loved, the evil malicious man, was up to far more evil schemes. That aside the woman was married the next month, after she had made the king fall in love with her. For a year they carried out a marriage built on lies until she finally bore an heir nine months into their second year. it was then that she realised how deeply she had fallen for the kind king, and how evil her once love truly was. However, the man had granted her immortality and she would have to return to him in two more years."

Her smiled at her son. "Am I boring you?"

Her son vigourously shook his head. "No!"

She grinned and laughed. "My little prince, you look so much like your father, you know. "

He smiled softly before gently cuddling back into the sheets of his bed.

"The next four years passed without incident, the queen growing more and more sad yet utterly happy day by day as her son and her love grew. One evening came to pass and she was summoned from her sleep, it was the evil man calling her back. She knew, because of her immortality that she had to obey the man. She knew that if she remained not only would her husband know of the truth behind her life, but also the evil man would kill both her son and her king. So she rose in silence, placing a kiss upon her husbands lips and then went to see her prince one last time. He awoke when she entered the room and she smiled at him, the tears she always hid finally falling. 'My son,' she whispered, placing a kiss upon his head. 'Make me proud.' And then, without another word she left, knowing full well that she may never see her son and her king again. Then end." She finished, shutting the book.

Her son growled in dissatisfaction. "Does her son ever see her again?"

The woman shrugged, "The story ends there, but with each ending is a new beginning. I think the rest of the story is left up to the one listening." She stood, placing a warm kiss on her son's forehead. "Make me proud."

She placed the book at the foot of his bed and before he could run to her she had already shut and locked the door. Tears streaked freely from her eyes as she heard her son banging his fists against the door. He was far smarter than he let on. She walked away slipping the key to his door onto the table next to her two word note.

_'I'm sorry'_

She walked from the house and saw the black car and the white haired man awaiting her just beyond the gate to her home. The home she could never return to.

He watched from the window as his wife left the house. He placed a hand against the window and pressed his free hand against his lips, as if to blow a kiss. He was never one for such silly things. "You know," He said to no one in particular. "I would have protected her, if she had just told me. I would do anything for her. She acts as if I don't know the truth, but I do. I love her nonetheless."

She approached the car and stepped in. The man taking a seat on the other side. His hand ran up her leg and he grinned. "You've done well."

Her eyes cast back at her home, looking as her son pressed his face against the glass. She hoped that he would block it from his memory, her leaving him without a word. He was almost four years old, the next heir to the quincy throne, and a key figure in Kariya's future plans. She grasped the silver cross that hung around her neck and prayed that one day, her son would finish the story, and a happily ever after would await -if not her-, at least, him.

-

A/N: YUSS I KNOW THE BOUNT ARC IS FILLER!! I still like the idea of Yoshino and Ryuuken bearing lil' Uryuu! Not to mention it makes her death more meaningful as well as all those questions and of course the kiss on the forehead and her words to him. It just all seems very... Motherly... and they have the sameish eyes... so meh!


End file.
